Abare Ga Killer
by J the Abarekiller
Summary: What happens when Mikoto Nakadai/ Abarekiller is sent to the Akame Ga Kill world, saves Sheele, takes Koro away from Seryu, kills 2 of the 3 Beasts and gets into a vicious fight with Tatsumi? This happens. (I am not good with summaries sorry.)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Super Sentai is owned by Toei and Akame Ga Kill is owned by Square Enix.**

 **This is my first fanfic, go easy on me.**

 **Abare Ga Killer**

Mikoto Nakadai was walking slowly through a small field. He had short black hair and wore a white trench coat, sunglasses, white pants and shoes, and a black T-shirt. His coat tail flowing in the wind.

While walking, he began to remember some very interesting that had happened when he entered this world.

 _A Few Weeks Ago_

He saved Sheele from certain against Seryu. He had also briefly taken control of Seryu's biological teigu, Koro, thanks to his main weapon, the Wing Pentact. Using it like a conductor leading an orchestra, as if Koro was just an instrument. After he used Koro to eat almost all of the guards that had arrived, Koro had run off on its own leaving Seryu behind while Nakadai, as Abarekiller and allowing Mine and Sheele to escape with their lives, gave chase to the dog teigu.

Of course, this did not sit well with Seryu and since she no longer had her most powerful teigu, Honest felt no reason to keep her around, even after she had proven herself in taking Sheele's teigu, Extase, without Koro Honest felt that she was useless, so she was stripped of her rank and was banned from the imperial police.

Since then, Seryu had gained a deep hatred towards Abarekiller for not only taking away her precious Koro, but for also stopping her from letting her bring justice against Night Raid, and having her banned from the imperial police, bringing shame to the memory of not only her late mentor, Captain Ogre, but also her late father. She had vowed that when she finds Abarekiller she will kill him and take back her precious Koro from the evil-doer and prove herself to get back into the imperial police.

 _The Day After_

While searching for Koro, Nakadai had heard of the Three Beasts, Daidara, Nyau, and Liver and how they framed Night Raid for crimes they didn't commit. They had been hired by the sadistic ice queen that Nakadai began to have a great interest in, General Esdeath. For now, he decided to take a break from looking for Koro and deal with the Three Beasts.

While the Three Beasts were getting the upper hand on Tatsumi and Bulat, Nakadai intervened at the last minute and decided to have a temporary alliance with the two Night Raid members to fight the Three Beasts.

It had become a three on three battle. Tatsumi against Nyuah, Bulat against Liver, and Nakadai, who had transformed into Abarekiller, against Daidara.

Abarekiller was able to kill Daidara flawlessly and tunred his attention to Liver. He had no interest in fighting Nyua since he felt he wasn't worth his time to fight. Bulat tried to protest to his action and said that he wants to fight his former general but Abarekiller didn't care. He even told Bulat that he was too injured to even continue fighting Liver and knew that Liver would use this to his advantage and pull a dirty trick on him and also pointed out that it shouldn't even matter who they fight since their job is to kill their targets. Bulat tried to protest again but Abarekiller had a point and begrudgingly agreed with Abarekiller and went to help Tatsumi fight Nyuah.

Abarekiller had a long one-sided fight against Liver. One-sided because the fight was entirely in his favor. Abarekiller was able to defeat Liver with ease, even when Liver used Blades of Blood, Abarekiller simply swatted the every single one of the blood bullets away with the Wing Pentact. Since Liver had used his own blood for the attack, he died of blood loss. Abarekiller was satisfied with his victory and left Nyah to Bulat and Tatumi.

 _Present_

Some time had passed since then and a lot had happened during that time. Bulat had given Tatsumi Incursio after the fight with the Three Beasts since it had permanently bonded itself with Tatsumi, Sheele was recovering from her injury, as well as Bulat, Tatsumi even participated in a tournament to get money for his village, only for him to be taken by Esdeath but he managed to escape. However, their base was attacked by Dr. Stylish, a mad scientist who worked for the empire, who managed to track them down with his experiments but Night Raid was able to kill them with unexpected assistance from Abarekiller. And as a bonus they had two new members, Chelsea and Najenda's Humanoid Biological Teigu, Susanoo.

However, Tatsumi discovered that Dr. Nakadai's teigu, at least that's he thinks it is, had been slowly killing him the more he used it. Tatsumi had started to look up to Nakadai since he would often show up and give him advice, like when Tatsumi fought Captain Ogre. The thought of Nakadai dying was starting to stress Tatsumi so he grabbed Incursio and sneaked out Night Raid's new base, they moved to a new location since they had been compromised, to go and find him and try to convince him to take the brace off.

( _With Dr. Nakadai_ )

"Koro's presence certainly did cut off around here." said Nakadai.

He had still been wondering around looking for Koro until he was in a small rocky field area with a small lake beside him.

"I'll search from the skies-gela" said TopGaler from the communicator on Nakadai's brace.

"Dr. Nakadai!" a voice shouted. "I finally caught up with you."

Nakadai slowly turned around slowly, and saw Tatsumi standing behind him. Tatsumi had always become nervous when facing Nakadai and now was no exception.

Nakadai took off his sunglasses and the two stared each other down.

"I didn't realize you were the one who saved Sheele's life." Tatsumi said breaking the silence. "I wanted to thank you again for that." he said as he bowed.

"Sheele? Oh, you mean that cute purple haired girl with the giant scissors? Are those absurd manners genuine?" Nakadai said as he turned his back on Tatsumi, "How crass. Should I say, "You're welcome" while you ask for a handshake?"

"No. I'm here to _your_ life this time, Doctor." Tatsumi said. "Throw your teigu away!"

Nakadai began to laugh which sent a chill down Tatsumi's spine.

"You're going to save my life?" he said, "I'm so thankful I think I'll cry. But in end…" Nakadai then lifted his arm to reveal his brace. "This is what you want right?"

"That's not it! Everytime you wear it, you'll…"

"I know, I know."

This shocked Tatsumi. Nakadai knew his teigu was killing him? Then why was he still using it?

Tatsumi didn't have time to ask those questions as Nakadai activated his armor and became Abarekiller. His suit is primarily white with a black diamond pattern on his legs, arms, and torso with a gold belt and black shoulder patch shield, his helmet is white with a crimson X visor with a black frill with two red eyes at the base. He grabbed the Wing Pentact from its holster and threw it in the air.

"In that case, let's play a game." Nakadai said as his weapon landed on the other side of the small lake by them.

"If you can get that, I'll give you the brace too." Abarekiller said as he pointed to his sword.

Tatsumi grabbed Incursio from its sheathe. "It's definitely… a pinky promise!" Tatsumi shouted as he activated Incursio's armor.

 _ **INCURSIO**_

The armor was on Tatsumi as he readied himself for the fight of his life.

Tatsumi was about to grab his spear but Abarekiller didn't give him the chance and used his enhanced speed and slashed Tatsumi several times causing spark to fly off the armor. Tatsumi was now on the ground holding his injured torso while Abarekiller stood over him with a disappointed look behind his helmet.

"Like I said, really crass." he said.

Tatsumi then got up, grabbed his spear and readied for an attack. Stragnely enough Abarekiller became excited.

"Hmph, that's the spirit, right?" he said.

Tatsumi thought about it for a second but decided to through his spear on the ground. Abarekiller had a confused look behind his helmet.

"What's with that?" He said.

"Well, this is a game, right? We're not going to kill each other." Tatsumi said.

This simply amused Abarekiller. "You're an assassin, yet you plan on beating me without killing me?" Abarekiller said placing his hand his left hand on his hip. He then rushed towards Tatsumi and delivered a puch to tatsumi's armored face, sending him flying and landing on the ground hard.

 _Back at Night Raid New Base_

Leone was walking to Tatsumi's room in the new base. She noticed that Tatsumi seemed stressed about something so she wanted to talk him to see what was wrong. She made it to his room and knocked on the door.

"What the? Where could he be?" She said to herself.

She then noticed the window was opened. She thought about it for a minuteand came to only one conclusion. "Damn, that idiot!" She shouted as she punched the wall.

Sheele had just so happened to walk by when she heard someone shouting. She walked towards the source and noticed Leone in Tatsumi's room.

"Leone what's wrong? And why are you in Tatsumi's room?" She asked.

"Sheele you're coming with me." Leone said as she grabbed the ditsy assassin and dragged her with her.

"Huh, but why?"

"Tatsumi went after that Nakadai person."

"W-what, Tatsumi went after Mr. Nakadai? But why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But you and I are going after him, come on." Leone said as both she Sheele left the base to go after Tatsumi.

 _Back with Tatsumi and Abarekiller_

Abarekiller kneed Tatsumi in the stomach and then elbowed his back making him fall to the gorund again. Abarekiller then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air and repeatedly kicked him in the side and threw him back on the ground. Even with Incursio, Tatsumi couldn't land a single hit on Abarekiller. Surprisingly, Tatsumi felt every punch and kick that was landed on him despite having the armor on him.

Abarekiller walked towards the country boy.

"I have all this power." He said as he crouched next to Tatsumi's injured body on the ground, "if I didn't use it, that'd be boring, no?" He then grabbed Tatsumi's arm by the wrist. "Hence our little game." He said as he pointed to the and threw it back on the ground.

"You don't have an excuse for doing any of this, do you?!" Tatsumi shouted as he grasped Abarekillers shoulder.

"It's fine if I don't. I'm free." Abarekiller said he swatted Tatsumi's hand away and getting up. "I don't have a restraint, like you do." Abarekiller walked over to Tatsumi's spear and picked it up.

"See, this power." He said as Tatsumi was getting up. "Wouldn't it be a waste not to use it?"

"Isn't that playing dirty?!"

"Rules that you made up don't concern me." Abarekiller said as he rested the spear on his shoulder.

He ran towards Tatsumi and repeatedly slashed him with the spear causing sparks to fly off his armor. Abarekiller then planted spear on Tatsumi's shoulder while Tatsumi was desperately trying to prevent it from slicing his neck, even though he was wearing armor his spear could easily pierce through it and kill him.

"I'll tell you something interesting." Abarekiller said. "When I saved the scissor girl's life, it was a game too. Her life has no value whatsoever." Tatsumi's eyes widened behind his helmet. ' _He only saved just because felt like it?'_ Tatsumi thought to himself. _'So, given the choice he would've just let her die anyway. Why the hell did I look up to this guy?'_ Abarekiller removed the spear from Tatsumi's shoulder and slashed him again causing Tatsumi to stumble away from him.

Abarekiller was ready to finish this fight and held the spear with both hands. "Later." He said and sent a slash beam towards Tatsumi causing a massive explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tatsumi screamed as the slash beam hit him and he fell to the ground while being surrounded by fire and smoke.

Abarekiller became disappointed in Tatsumi. This isn't the fight he wanted, he was hoping that with this new armor Tatsumi would give him some kind of challenge. Abarekiller rested the spear on his shoulder again. "What a letdown." He said shaking his head.

"However, as the smoke cleared Tatsumi slowly got up as his cape had suddenly become wings, small spikes were on his arms and the helmet was in a different shape even showing his eyes and the chest became slightly bulkier, and the armor began glowing. It looked like the armor had slightly evolved but not very much, Abarekiller become surprised.

Tatsumi growled as he got up. "Nani?" Abarekiller said shocked.

Tatsumi rushed towards Abarekiller. Abarekiller sent more and more slash beams at Tatsumi, but Tatsumi had easily through the beams. He then jumped high off the ground and landing near the Wing Pentact while struggling to get up.

Incursio had reverted back to its normal form, even the wings turned back into a cape. Tatsumi looked at his hands. "That power… was inside me?" he said, shocked by the amount of power Incursio had.

Abarekiller struggled to get up. "That was good…" he said, "Somehow… right now… I'm feeling excited." Tatsumi looked at Abarekiller. Abarekiller did the same at Tatsumi.

"That's… your power." He said while still struggling to get up and holding the spear to support himself, "you want to wield the true power hidden within yourself to your hearts content too…" He then began to fall but took a knee to steady himself. "You're… just like me." He then dropped the spear and fell backwards, seemingly lifeless.

"I'm not…" Tatsumi said shaking.

 _With Leone and Sheele_

Leone, in her Lionelle form, was tracking down Tatsumi by searching for his scent. Sheele was helping her look as well.

' _Come one buddy, where are you?'_ Leone thought to herself getting worried. Sheele was getting more worried about her comrade. _'Tatsumi, why would you run off like that? Please be ok.'_ She thought to herself as she followed Leone.

Suddenly a large explsion near the small field was seen by them.

"Leone. You don't think was…" Sheele said.

"I don't think, I know. Come on Sheele."

"Right." They then rushed to the source of the explosion.

 _Back with Abarekiller and Tatsumi_

Tatsumi rushed towards Abarekiller a cradled him in his arms. "The only thing I want to do is save your life!" He shouted.

Abarekiller slowly turned his head toward Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi…"

"Nakadai…"

*SCHUNCK*

Tatsumi felt a sharp pain from his abdomen. When he looked down his eyes widened behind his helmet and saw the Wing Pentact inside his abdomen. He gasped and coughed blood from Inside the helmet. "Nakadai?" He said.

"Game Over." Abarekiller said.

They both slowly got up with the Wing Pentact still in Tatsumi's abdomen. "You're persistently crass." Abarekiller said. He then pulled the sword out of Tatsumi and slashed him sending him flying and knocking him out of the armor.

Abarekiller picked the spear back up and held both it and the Wing Pentact.

"That crassness is going to be the end of you." Abarekiller said as he pointed his sword at Tatsumi and rested the spear over his shoulder and slowly walked towards Tatsumi who was struggling to get up and was holding the small holding the small hole in his abdomen while coughing out blood.

"I'm the winner of our little game." Abarekiller said.

' _Crap, how am I gonna get out of this? Is this how I'm gonna die? No. I promised Akame that wouldn't die. I promised her feel the pain of losing a comrade again. I have to get up.'_ He once again started to get up but Abarekiller stomped his foot on Tatsumi's abdomen where the hole was, causing Tatsumi to wince in pain and fall back on the ground. Abarekiller got ready to finish him off.

But before he could, a lizard like danger beast with chains on its arms appeared out of nowhere and slammed the chains on the battle field but Abarekiller managed to dodge it effortlessly. He threw the spear away and placed his over his visor.

"Hmpf, seems I'm in a real pickle. Maybe I'll finish my game with you instead." Abarekiller said.

"Master-gela." TopGaler had called Abarekiller from the communicator.

"Yes, I had found Koro. He spoke to me. He said, "Please tell me about my true power"-gela!"

"Sure. I'll show him how to rampage the real way. Where are you?"

"I'm above you-gela."

Abarekiller nodded and jumped into the cockpit of TopGaler.

Koro appeared in its larger form with a scary looking face kind of like a lesser version of its berserker mode and TopGaler picked him up.

Leone and Sheele made it to the location where Tatsumi and Abarekiller fought. Sheele noticed something that TopGaler was holding something onto to something familiar.

"That's Koro." Sheele said.

Leone gave Sheele a surprised look and saw Koro being carried by TopGaler "Wait, you mean _that_ dog thing is Koro!? The biological teigu that justice girl had that nearly killed you?!"

Sheele nodded.

' _If that's the dog thing that nearly killed Sheele, then why does that Nakadai person have it? Biological Teigu's are supposed to only be bonded to their first users. So how did he get Koro to work with him? This doesn't make any sense?'_ Leone thought to herself.

Sheele looked down into the battle field and saw Tatsumi on the ground injured.

"Tatsumi!" Sheele shouted snapping Leone out of her thoughts. They both rushed over to Tatsumi who's eyes were glued on TopGaler.

 _ **DYNA-TEIGU FUSION**_

Abarekiller shouted. TopGaler flew into the air and began to separate itself and attach itself to Koro.

TopGaler's legs attached themselves to Koro's stubby arm, giving it large metal arms and razor-sharp claws. The head and tail part became a spear like weapon. Koro grabbed it with its large metal claws and frill on TopGalers head moved to the tail and spread apart from each other and grew into on two sides of the spear tip.

TopGalers head was removed from the spear and was placed on Koro's head looking like a Pterodactyl shaped hat.

 _ **KILLER-KOR-OH COMPLETE**_

Abarekiller shouted while in the cockpit, which was inside TopGalers head.

Tatsumi stared in awe at Koro's new form. _'He was ablke to combine that bird thing with a biological teigu? I didn't think that was possible. I didn't see anything like this in the research books.'_ Tatsumi Thought.

"Tatsumi" A voice shouted as Tatsumi snapped out of his thoughts and was greeted with Sheele giving him a bear hug. "Tatsumi thank goodness you're alright." Sheele said squeezing the life out of him.

"Uh, Sheele… Can't… Breathe." Tatsumi said struggling to breathe.

"Oh sorry." Sheele said as she let go of Tatsumi getting embarrassed as a result.

Tatsumi was about to say something else until he coughed blood and winced in pain. Sheele saw hole in Tatsumi's abdomen.

Sheele gasped "Tatsumi you're hurt."

"It's fine." Tatsumi said.

"No, its not. You have a hole in your stomach, we need to get back to base immediately."

"No, I need to focus." Tatsumi had his eyes glued to Killer-Kor-oh again as Killer-Kor-oh rested his spear on his sholdier.

The danger beast roared as it wrapped it chains around Killer-Kor-oh. He struggled a bit trying to get the chains off as the danger beat was apptoaching him.

"Mr. Nakadai is in trouble." Sheele said.

"Don't underestimate him." Leone said. "He was to kill two of the Three Beasts after all and took control of a biological teigu. He's got something up his sleeve I just know it."

Abarekiller looked towards the small field and saw Leone and Sheele with Tatsumi.

"Hm, looks like we've got an audience of two more Night Raid members, huh?" He said "Killer-Kor-oh, how about we show them your true power?"

 _(Cue Dead End Game Instrumental, Abaranger)_

With all his power Killer-Koro-oh was able to break the chains and free himself. Abarekiller got into a claw pose. "Killer-Koro-oh, wings." Killer-Kor-ohs wings grew into dragon wings "Tail" A large mechanical tail grew out from his back. "Legs" Killer-Kor-ohs legs grew into much more muscular legs. It waved its body around and roared until a large explosion appeared behind it.

The three members of Night Raid were shocked to see this.

"What's that form!?" Leone shouted.

 _ **TAIL STRIKE**_

Killer-Kor-oh slammed its tail on the ground to launch itself in the air with the added help from its wings flapping. Once he was in the air he did a front flip and tail slammed the danger beast as it roared in pain.

 _ **DYNA-TEIGU DEATHBLOW**_

 _ **DEATH COMBUSTION**_

Killer-Kor-oh blasted a powerful beam from its mouth and blasted at the danger beast.

Leone, Sheele and Tatsumi witnessed the devastating attack by the teigu.

"It's…"

"So…"

"Powerful" they all said.

The danger beast roared in as it collapsed on the ground and exploded. Killer-Kor-oh roared in victory.

"Test-run, complete." Abarekiller said. "Now the next game can begin." Killer-Kor-oh walked off into the sunset.

 _(Song Stop)_

Tatsumi, Leone and Sheele returned to their new base. Everyone was shocked to see that Tatsumi had been injured with a hole in his abdomen and received immediate medical attention. They were able to stop the bleeding a stitch up the wound. All he needed to do now was rest.

Leone and Sheele informed them of what happened and everyone became shocked to hear that not only did Dr. Nakadai gain full control of Koro, but he was also able to combine it with TopGaler.

"So, Koro has fully become his ally." Najenda said as she lit up a cigarette.

Leone nodded, "Yes it has."

"It seems a truly fearsome enemy has been born." Najenda let that last part sink in as everyone began to fear the next time Abarekiller would appear before them.

 _Back with Tatsumi_

Since Tatsumi was injured, Najenda let him off the hook just this once. But even she knew that what Tatsumi had done was the most idiotic thing he could ever do. She warned him that he ever tried something like that ever again, then he would get the worst punishment Najenda would think of.

Tatsumi had a dream about what Abarekiller had told him.

" _You want to wield true power hidden within yourself to your heart's content too… You're… Just like me."_

Those last words haunted Tatsumi while he slept. He tightened his hand into a fist.

' _I'm not…'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm not!'_

The image of Abarekiller appeared in his dreams laughing until it turned into Dr. Nakadai.

' _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA'_ Was all Tatsumi heard as he slept.

 _Back with Dr. Nakadai, Time: Night._

Nakadai was walking through the forest with his hands in his pockets. However, he wasn't alone. This time he had a small dog like companion on his shoulder, Koro.

"Now I am more powerful than before. Maybe with you by my side, I could have some more excitement while I'm in this world." He said while Koro was resting on his shoulder in his smaller puppy form.

Koro woke up and smelled something in the air and growled.

"Whoever is there, might as well come out. You should know there's no sneaking up on me now." Nakadai said.

A figure dropped from a nearby tree behind him and he turned around to see who it was.

It was a young woman who had long auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail, a black muscle shirt, two prosthetic arms, a green skirt, and tonfa guns.

"Finally, I found you." she said coldly giving Nakadai a death glare.

"Oh, it's you. The justice girl." Nakadai said.

"My name is Seryu, Seryu Ubiquitous you evil bastard." Seryu said

"Yeah, I'm the one who's evil and not the girl who kills people just for the sake of her own twisted mind."

"Shut up!" she shouted, "I'm here to take back what's mine so that I can be excepted back into the Imperial Police."

"Oh? You mean this little guy? I would give him back to you but I've actually grown attached to him. And he's also grown attached to me."

"He doesn't belong to you. He's my Koro! Give him back this instant! Or I will vanquish you and your evil."

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to play a little game then." Nakadai said as he lifted his arm up while Koro got off of his shoulder.

 _ **DYNASAUR CHANGE**_

Nakadai changed into his armor, becoming Abarekiller.

"Game Start" He said.

Seryu pulled out her tonfa guns and began firing barells upon barells of bullets. However, Abarekiller deflected all of them with the Wing Pentact. Seryu had a surprised look on her face.

"My turn." Abarekiller said.

He used his enhanced speed to slash her several times. Once he stopped in front of her to slash her again, she blocked it with her tonfa guns. He continued to slash at her while she continued to counter with her tonfa guns.

Abarekiller kneed her in the gut then elbowed her in the back and threw her at a tree.

He then grabbed her by the ponytail and repeatedly slammed her against the tree and threw to the ground. Seryu dropped one of her tonfa guns and Abarekiller picked it up and looked at it.

"This world definitely has some interesting weapons, doesn't it?" He said. He then shot Seryu in the leg causing her to wince in pain.

Seryu was getting worried. Without Koro by her side she couldn't do much on her own. She fired several shots at Abarekiller but he just deflected them all with the Wing Pentact.

"Damn you evil-doer. Justice will prevail!" She shouted. She then grabbed some dirt and threw at Abarekillers helmet making him unable to see out of his visor. She then shot waves of bullets at him that he couldn't dodge as dust began to spread throughout the battel field.

"Justice is served." She said with a grin on her face.

However, when the dust cleared, not only did that grin disappear, but she was also greeted to familiar growling face shielding Abarekiller from the bullets with several bullet holes in its stomach that regenerated.

"K-Koro?" She said as she saw her precious Koro growling at her.

"So that's how you want to play it huh? How crass." Abarekiller said as he walked from behind Koro and whipping the dirt off his visor.

Seryu became terrified. She was out of her league at this point. She could no longer use her precious Koro, and she was facing a man who was leagues above her in terms of brute strength. She could do nothing else but stand there shaking.

"Looks like playtime is over. I'll show you the difference in our power."

( _Cue Dead End Game, Vocal Version, Abaranger_ )

 _ **RAMPAGE MODE**_

He said as he put his arms into and X shape and his armor transformed.

The black diamond patterns on his arms, legs, torso, and shield extended into spikes and the black triangles on his gloves extended into long black blades.

Abarekiller brought his blades into an X shape similar to Zank.

Seryu was shivering as Abarekiller slowly walked towards her rubbing the blades against each other making a metal slicing sound every time they did. She began to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. She was being faced with certain death and Abarekiller was the grim reaper. He had managed to get full control over her teigu. There was nothing left for her. All she had now was her gun.

Seryu tried one last ditch effort and fired her tonfa gun at Abarekiller only for him to jump into the air and flew towards her, she gave a shocked look as Abarekiller sunk the blades into her shoulders and flew her towards a tree with a trunk sticking out.

She tried her best to break free from Abarekiller's blades.

"Let me go!" she pleaded. But Abarekiller didn't listen and flew her into the tree trunk, impaling her. She screamed in pain and coughed up blood as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Game Over" Abarekiller said as he removed the blades from her shoulders, and then sliced her in half from the torso.

Her top half fell from the trunk and onto the ground. Abarekiller turned his back from her and gave a disappointed sigh.

"What a letdown." He said as he transformed back into his civilian mode and walked towards Koro. "she's all yours, big guy."

( _Cue White Ambitious, Abaranger)_

Seryu was on the ground, she was losing a lot of blood fast and she looked into the night sky and at the stars. She began to cry and tears streamed down form her face.

"I can't die yet." She sobbed. "I don't want to die yet. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die" She kept saying as her tears continued to scream. Her eyes became heavy and her skin turned pale. She began to remember her father, how he viewed justice, and the great man he was. She remembered Captain Ogre in how he had raised her after her father died and showed her the true path to justice. Her tears continued to stream down her face, even harder than before.

Her eyes finally closed and the light from her eyes disappeared.

Seryu Ubiquitous was dead.

Koro ate her bottom half from the tree and then went to her top half on the ground and sniffed it. After a while he ate her top half except for her head, letting out a satisfied burp.

He shrunk back down to his small puppy size and went back onto Nakadai's shoulder.

"Let's be on our way now Koro. We have someone a lot more powerful to find. Isn't that right, General Esdeath?"

He then looked at Seryu's head and thought about it for a second. "And I think I know the perfect way to get her attention."

THE END


End file.
